Cony Madera
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Humberto Vélez Jr. (hijo) Alicia Vélez (hija) Federico Mendoza (padre) Leonor Madera (madre) Adolfo Madera (hermano) Erick Mendoza (primo) |ocupacion = Locutora |medios = Televisión Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = Cony_Madera_-_Ariel_La_Sirenita_.ogg }} Rose-titanic-5858170-1500-1230.jpg|Rose de Titanic, uno de sus personajes más populares. mikami01.jpg|Reiko Mikami en Caza fantasmas Mikami, otro de sus populares personajes. Milly_Feria_Nocturne2.png|Millenium "Milly" Feria Nocturne en Perdidos en el universo. 814a8e076be3c23e1896abaf8a7dbd7a54b74448.jpg|Amy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. Piper-Halliwell-Forever-Charmed-piper-halliwell-16094355-1056-800.jpg|Piper Halliwell en Hechiceras. Tumblr lrziym68JA1qi70w1o1 500.jpg|Anette Hargrove en Juegos sexuales. Carminha.png|Carminha (Adriana Esteves) en Avenida Brasil. A partir de este proyecto es voz recurrente de dicha actriz en las producciones brasileñas. Jennifer_garner.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Jennifer Garner. Naomi_watts.jpg|Naomi Watts otra actriz a la que Cony dobla regularmente. AmyWong.png|Amy Wong de Futurama (temps. 1-4). Ariel serie.png|Voz oficial de Ariel. Diana_sailor_moon.jpg|Diana en Sailor Moon SuperS y Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Fireballfront.jpg|Princesa del planeta del fuego en Sailor Moon Stars. Haruko.jpg|Haruko Akagi (eps. 28-52) en Slam Dunk. eva-green-at-300-rise-of-an-empire-promo-pics-_1.jpg|Artemisa (Eva Green) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio. Sherlock_holmes_kelly_reilly.jpg|Mary Morstan en las películas de Sherlock Holmes. Jade_01.jpg|Jade en la franquicia de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. 86635_1212890345293_full.jpg|Allie Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (Primer doblaje). Mercedes2002.jpg|Mercedes Iguanada en El conde de Montecristo (2002). DF1ClearRivers.png|Clear Rivers en las películas Destino final y Destino final 2. ChristineMITIM1998.gif|Chrisitne en El hombre de la máscara de hierro. Tricia_Poe.gif|Tricia Poe en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Jennifer-Love-Hewitt.jpg|Julie James en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado. 225px-Sydney_Bristow_ALIAS.png|Sydney Bristow en Alias. 0000043390_20070924154820.jpg|Calleigh Duquense (2ª voz) en la serie CSI: Miami. Melisandre.jpg|Melisandre en El juego de tronos. Princesa Archerina.jpg|Princesa Archerina de Power Rangers: Zeo. Beowolf_2007.jpg|Wealthow en Beowulf. Anko Mitarashi HD.png|Anko Mitarashi en Naruto. Sakura_Kasuga.jpg|Sakura Kasuga (Madre de Yui) en Corrector Yui. Shunrei.png|Shunrei (eps. 29-39) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Angelique_bella_bestia.jpg|Angelique en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada. Mira_Nova.png|Mira Nova en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza y Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar. Andrala_adulta.jpg|AndrAIa (adulta) en ReBoot. strongarm.png|Strongarm en Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015). 22305452232_42f71bae70_k.jpg|Princesa Leia en Star Wars Battlefront. thumb|240px|Cony Madera como Blanca Nieves. thumb|240px|Cony Madera y algunos de sus personajes, creado por Emile de Minaj Concepción Mendoza Madera, mejor conocida como Cony Madera es una locutora y actriz de doblaje mexicana. Inició en el doblaje en 1980 y destaca por personajes como Piper en Hechiceras, Amy en Futurama, Reiko Mikami en Caza fantasmas Mikami, Shunrei en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Leslie Knope en Construyendo un parque, Sidney Bristow (Jennifer Garner) en Alias, Carminha en Avenida Brasil; también es la voz recurrente de la misma actriz Jennifer Garner en varias películas, y de Ariel la sirenita en la secuela La sirenita 2: regreso al mar y precuela La sirenita 3: los comienzos de Ariel entre muchos más. También es actriz de teatro; ha participado en más de veinte puestas en escena como "Pinocho", "Blanca Nieves" y "Hansel y Gretel"; en producciones de Edgar Rico entre otros "El diablo anda suelto", "El portal de Belén", "A puerta cerrada", "Antígona", "Don Juan Tenorio" y la ópera rock gótica de terror "Drácula" con "Cristal y Acero", bajo la dirección de Luis Cárdenas interpretando a Mina Murray. En televisión inicia en 1979 en programas infantiles como "Rehilete" y "Sale y Vale". Ha sido conductora de programas en Canal 11 y TV Mexiquense. También participó en la conducción del programa "ConociendoTV" del Instituto Politécnico Nacional" y "TV Revista del Consumidor" de la PROFECO. En radio ha participado en programas y radionovelas en estaciones como Ondas del Lago y Radio 620 en el Instituto Mexicano de la Radio. Estuvo casada con el también actor de doblaje Humberto Vélez y es madre de la también actriz de doblaje Alicia Vélez. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Garner * Mi papá es un gato - Lara Brand (2016) * Milagros del cielo - Christy Beam (2016) * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Kelly Cooper (2014) * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados - Dra. Eve Saks (2013) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Cindy Green (2012) * Día de los enamorados - Julia Fitzpatrick (2010) * La mentira original - Anna McDoogles (2009) * Los fantasmas de mis ex - Jenny Perotti (2009) * Las vueltas de la vida - Gray Wheeler (2007) * El reino - Janet Mayes (2007) * Si tuviera 30 - Jenna Rink (2004) * Mr. Magoo - Stacy Sampanohoditra (1997) Naomi Watts * J. Edgar - Helen Gandy (2011) * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños - Sally Channing (2010) * Mother and Child - Elizabeth (2009) * Agente internacional - Eleanor Whitman (2009) * Juegos macabros - Ann Farber (2008) * Promesas del este - Anna (2007) * King Kong - Ann Darrow (2005) Nicole Kidman * Secretos de una obsesión - Claire Sloan (2015) * Hola chicas - Ella misma (2014) * Australia - Sarah Ashley (2008) * Reencarnación - Anna (2004) * La piel del deseo - Faunia Farley (2003) Kelly Reilly * El vuelo - Nicole (2012) * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Mary Morstan (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Mary Morstan (2009) * Orson Welles y yo - Muriel Brassler (2008) * Silencio en el lago - Jenny (2008) Leigh-Allyn Baker * Un día descabellado - Liz Morgan (2015) * ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Amy Duncan (2013) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! - Amy Duncan (2011) Olivia Williams * El séptimo hijo - Mamá Ward (2014) * El escritor fantasma - Ruth Lang (2010) (redoblaje) * Peter Pan - Mary Darling (2003) Charlize Theron * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Imperator Furiosa (2015) (trailer) * Hancock - Mary Embrey (2008) * La traición - Erica Soltz (2000) Heather Graham * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III - Jade (2013) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Jade (2009) * Mátame suavemente - Alice Tallis (2002) Anne Heche * Rampart - Catherine (2011) * Seis días, siete noches - Robin Monroe (1998) * Psicosis - Marion Crane (1998) Kate Winslet * Secretos íntimos - Sarah Pierce (2006) * El descanso - Iris Simpkins (2006) * Titanic - Rose DeWitt Bukater (1997) Kim Dickens * El hombre sin sombra - Sarah (2000) * Grandes esperanzas - Maggie Bell (1998) * Mercury Rising - Stacey (1998) Tilda Swinton * ¡Salve, César! - Thora Thacker / Thessaly Thacker (2016) * Esta chica es un desastre - Dianna (2015) Kerry Condon * Capitán América: Civil War - V.I.E.R.N.E.S. (2016) * Avengers: Era de Ultrón - V.I.E.R.N.E.S. (2015) Kristen Wiig * Cazafantasmas - Erin Gilbert (2016) (trailer) * Misión rescate - Annie Montrose (2015) Vera Farmiga * El conjuro 2 - Lorraine Warren (2016) (trailer) * La huérfana - Kate Coleman (2009) Jennifer Jason Leigh * Los 8 más odiados - Daisy Domergue (2015) * Bienvenidos a mi mundo - Debra "Deb" Moseley (2014) Cara Buono * Ciudades de papel - Connie Jacobsen (2015) * Hulk - Edith Banner (2003) Gretchen Mol * Falsa identidad - Karen Hannen (2015) * Music from Another Room - Anna (1998) Jennifer Connelly * Noé - Naameh (2014) (trailer) * Evitando al amor - Erica (2012) Leslie Mann * Ladrones de la fama - Laurie (2013) * Si fueras yo - Jamie Lockwood (2011) Cameron Diaz * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Jules (2012) (versión Universal) * El Avispón Verde - Lenore "Casey" Case (2011) Elaine Hendrix * Buddies: Cazadores de tesoros - Ubasti (2012) * Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 - Coleen Mansfield (2011) Vanessa Ferlito * Stand Up Guys - Sylvia (2012) (versión Lionsgate) * Julie & Julia - Cassie (2009) Emily Deschanel * La decisión más difícil - Dra. Ileana Farquad (2009) * El Hombre Araña 2 - Recepcionista (2004) Scarlett Johansson * El Espíritu - Silken Floss (2008) * Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - Pursy Will (2004) Kyra Sedgwick * Entrenando a papá - Stella Peck (2008) * Fenómeno - Lace Pennamin (1996) (redoblaje) Ali Larter * Destino final 2 - Clear Rivers (2003) * Destino final - Clear Rivers (2000) Robin Tunney * Mi suegro es un espía - Angela Harris (2003) (doblaje original) * El día final - Christine York (1999) Claire Forlani * Chicos y chicas - Jennifer Burrows (2000) * Hombres misteriosos - Mónica, la mesera (1999) Sigourney Weaver * Los cazafantasmas 2 - Dana Barrett (1989) (3ª versión) * Los cazafantasmas - Dana Barrett (1984) (3ª versión) Otros * El maestro del dinero - Patty Fenn (Julia Roberts) (2016) * Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras - Rebecca Vincent (Laura Linney) (2016) * Enemigo invisible - Angela Northman (Monica Dolan) (2016) * Mi gran boda griega 2 - Toula (Nia Vardalos) (2016) * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Joan Rivers (Melissa Rivers) (2015) * Captive - Sgto. Carmen Sandoval (Leonor Varela) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * 007: Spectre - Lucia Sciarra (Monica Bellucci) (2015) * Ted 2 - Agente de adopción (Nana Visitor) (2015) * Más notas perfectas - Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) (2015) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Carla (Jennifer Ehle) (2015) * Mi amiga fantasmagorica - Freeley (Carolyn Hennesy) (2014) * Jessabelle - Kate (Joelle Carter) (2014) * El hombre más buscado - Martha Sullivna (Robin Wright) (2014) (versión Diamond Films) * El apostador - Voces adicionales (2014) * Un tipo rudo 2 - Rosario Parkes (Jacqueline Obradors) (2014) * 300: El nacimiento de un imperio - Artemisia (Eva Green) (2014) * Una segunda oportunidad - Eva (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (2013) * El corazón de la nación - Candace (Sydney Penny) (2013) * La maldición de Chucky - Barb (Danielle Bisutti) (2013) * Pequeños traviesos al rescate - Srta. Crabtree (Valerie Azlynn) (2013) * La caída de la Casa Blanca - Presentadora de noticias (2013) * El hombre de acero - Lara Lor-Van (Ayelet Zurer) (2013) * Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Julie Morneau (Alice Morel-Michaud) (2012) * Argo - Voz introductoria (Sahar Bibiyan) (2012) * Vividores - Carolyn Roberts (Jane Seymour) (2012) * Curvas de la vida - Recepcionista (Carla Fisher) (2012) * Metal y hueso - Stephanie (Marion Cotillard) (2012) * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Claudia Wolf (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2012) * Amigos - Magalie (Audrey Fleurot) (2011) * El diario de un chico en apuros 2 - Susan Heffley (Rachael Harris) (2011) * Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein - September Jones (Lauren Cohan) (2011) * Año nuevo - Enfermera Aimee (Halle Berry) (2011) * La noche del demonio - Renai Lambert (Rose Byrne) (2011) * Linterna Verde - Carol Ferris (Blake Lively) (2011) (trailer) * El guardián del zoológico - Robin (Steffiana De La Cruz) (2011) * Sin limites - Lindy (Abbie Cornish) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Mamá de Dana (2011) * Sanctum - Victoria (Alice Parkinson) (2011) * Temple Grandin - Temple Grandin (Claire Danes) (2010) * Bachillerato - Senora Gordon (Mary Birdsong) (2010) * Blue Valentine - Mujer embarazada (Jaimie Jensen) (2010) (1ª versión) * Intriga en Shanghai - Anna Lan-Ting (Li Gong) (2010) * Furia de centuriones - Arianne (Imogen Poots) (2010) * Ramona and Beezus - Dorothy Quimby (Bridget Moynahan) (2010) * Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Kim (Noureen DeWulf) (2010) * Comer, rezar, amar - Sofi (Tuva Novotny) (2010) * The Romantics - Tripler (Malin Akerman) (2010) * Casino Jack - Pam Abramoff (Kelly Preston) (2010) * Los viajes de Gulliver - Voces diversas (2010) * Marmaduke - Voces adicionales (2010) * Loco corazón - Jean Craddock (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Gayle O'Brien (Amy Poehler) (2009) * El juego perfecto - Frankie (Emilie de Ravin) (2009) * Mi vida en ruinas - Lala (María Botto) (2009) * Mamut - Ellen Vidales (Michelle Williams) (2009) * Pequeños invasores - Nina Pearson (Gillian Vigman) (2009) * Mi cama de zinc - Elsa Quinn (Uma Thurman) (2008) * Batman: El caballero de la noche - Natascha (Beatrice Rosen) (2008) * Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos - Tish Cyrus (Tish Cyrus) (2008) * Camp Rock - Reportera de Televisión (Jee-Yun Lee) (2008) * Jugando sucio - Lexie Littleton (Renée Zellweger) (2008) * Loca vida salvaje - Deb (Jennifer Perkins) (2008) * Cloverfield: Monstruo - Voces adicionales (2008) * El profe de gimnasia - Winnie Bleeker (Chelah Horsdal) (2008) * A prueba de fuego - Catherine Holt (Erin Bethea) (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Alma Moore (Zooey Deschanel) (2008) * Viaje al centro de la Tierra - Elizabeth Anderson (Jane Wheeler) (2008) * Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer - Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) (2008) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Voces adicionales (2008) * This Christmas - Kelli Whitfield (Sharon Leal) (2007) * Bratz: La película - Mamá de Sasha (Tami-Adrian George) (2007) * Dan en la vida real - Eileen (Amy Ryan) (2007) * El asesinato de la princesa Diana - Rachel (Jennifer Morrison) (2007) * El diario de los muertos - Debra Moynihan (Michelle Morgan) (2007) * Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan - Faye Faulkner (Vanessa Branch) (2007) * Muriendo por un sueño - Sally Kendoo (Mandy Moore) (2006) * Viviendo con mi ex - Brooke Meyers (Jennifer Aniston) (2006) * Golpe de suerte - Dana (Bree Turner) (2006) * Gritos en la oscuridad - Kelly Presley (Katie Cassidy) (2006) * Pulse: mensajes del más allá - Mattie Webber (Kristen Bell) (2006) * Un paso adelante - Lena Freeman (Jane Beard) (2006) * El plan perfecto - Madeleine White (Jodie Foster) (2006) * Sombras en el bosque - Karen (Lori Heuring) (2006) * Escuela para idiotas - Amanda (Jacinda Barrett) (2006) * Hechizada - Nina (Heather Burns) (2005) * Sueños sobre hielo - Periodista (2005) * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias - Charlie (Sunny Mabrey) (2005) * La cosecha de hielo - Renata Crest (Connie Nielsen) (2005) * El sonido del trueno - Alicia Wallenbeck (Heike Makatsch) (2005) * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero - Sra. Pevensie (Judy McIntosh) (2005) * Diario de una pasión - Allison "Allie" Hamilton (Rachel McAdams) (2004) * Starsky y Hutch - Kitty (Juliette Lewis) (2004) * Vanidad - Lady Jane Sheepshanks (Natasha Little) (2004) * El ojo 2 - Joey Cheng (Qi Shu) (2004) * 10.5 - Dra. Samantha Hill (Kim Delaney) (2004) * El Internado - Anna (Virginie Ledoyen) (2004) * Robando la navidad - Sarah Gibson (Lea Thompson) (2003) * Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras - Gaëlle (Marina Hands) (2003) * Aquellos viejos tiempos - Marisa Jones (Perrey Reeves) (2003) * Johnny English - Alexandra (Tasha de Vasconcelos) (2003) * Defendiendo a los niños: La historia de Julie Posey - Cassandra Harris (Janet Kidder) (2003) * Jefe de estado - Debra Lassiter (Lynn Whitfield) (2003) * La guardería de papá - Peggy (Siobhan Fallon) (2003) * Shanghai Kid en Londres - Chon Lin (Fann Wong) (2003) * Buddy 3: en la copa mundial - Emma (Brittany Paige Bouck) (2003) * Juwana Mann - Jeanne Zelasko (Jeanne Zelasko) (2002) * La reina de los condenados - Jesse (Marguerite Moreau) (2002) * Almas gemelas - Sarah (Bridgette Wilson) (2002) * El conde de Montecristo - Mercedes Iguanada (Dagmara Dominczyk) (2002) * Eterna juventud - Narradora (Elisabeth Shue) (2002) * James Dean - Pier Angeli (Valentina Cervi) (2001) * Inteligencia artificial - Monica Swinton (Frances O'Connor) (2001) * Rush Hour 2 - Hu Li (Ziyi Zhang) (2001) * Miss Simpatía - Beth Carter (Jessica Holcomb) y Reportera (Catenya McHenry) (2000) * Vidas pasadas - Silly (Kirsten Dunst) (2000) * Mi encuentro conmigo - Amy (Emily Mortimer) (2000) * Camino a la fama - Eva Rodriguez (Zoe Saldaña) (2000) * Battle Royale - Yukie Utsumi (Eri Ishikawa) (2000) * Prueba de vida - Alice Bowmana (Meg Ryan) (2000) * La hija de la luz - Jenna (Angela Bettis) (2000) * Tiempo compartido - Dra. Julia Weiland (Natassja Kinski) (2000) * Hermanastra del planeta raro - Megan Larson (Courtnee Draper) (2000) * Riqueza perdida - Hope Burn (Sarah Polley) (2000) * La última puerta - La Chica (Emmanuelle Seigner) (1999) * Inocencia interrumpida - Polie Torch (Elisabeth Moss) (1999) * Ed TV - Shari (Jenna Elfman) (1999) * Juegos sexuales - Anette Hargrove (Reese Witherspoon) (1999) * Cuerpos salvajes - Sara Olswang (Tara Reid) (1999) * El duende de mi conciencia - Robin (Meredith McGeachie) (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados - Mandy (Julienne Davis) (1999) * Especies II - Eve (Natasha Henstridge) (1998) * Un romance peligroso - Karen Sisco (Jennifer Lopez) (1998) * Enemigo público - Rachel Bannks (Lisa Bonet) (1998) * En el límite - Kristen (Camilla Overbye Roos) (1998) * El arca de Norman - Angela (Jane Sibett) (1998) * Un crimen perfecto - Emily Taylor (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1998) * El violín rojo - Xiang Pei (Sylvia Chang) (1998) * El hombre de la máscara de hierro - Christine (Judith Godrèche) (1998) * Baila conmigo - Rubi Sinclair (Vanessa Williams) (1998) * Los hermanos Caradura 2000 - Teniente Elizondo (Nia Peeples) (1998) * Un canto de esperanza - Helen van Praagh (Marta Dusseldorp) (1997) * La furia - Kelly McCord (Kristen Cloke) (1997) * Buddy superestrella - Madre de Josh (Wendy Makkena) (1997) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado - Julie James (Jennifer Love Hewitt) (1997) * En la riqueza y en la pobreza - Rebeca Yoder (Carrie Preston) (1997) * Fotografiando hadas - Anne Marie (Rachel Shelley) (1997) * Romy y Michele - Kelly (Kristin Bauer van Straten) (1997) * La vida es bella - Dora (Nicoletta Braschi) (1997) * Con Air - Tricia Poe (Monica Potter) (1997) * Jackie Brown - Melanie Ralston (Bridget Fonda) (1997) (doblaje original) * Sueños de insomnio - Frankie (Ione Skye) (1996) * Rapsodia en Miami - Gwyn Marcus (Sarah Jessica Parker) (1995) * Los sospechosos de siempre - Edie Finnerman (Suzy Amis) (1995) * Doble dragón - Satori (Julia Nickson) (1994) * El señor maravilloso - Leonora Di Marco (Annabella Sciorra) (1993) * Los cazafantasmas II - Fiscal (Janet Margolin) (1989) (redoblaje) * Turner & Hooch - Mujer de control animal (Madeleine Klein) (1989) (redoblaje) * Mi novia es una extraterrestre - Jessie Mills (Alyson Hannigan) (1988) (redoblaje) * ¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - Debbie (Demi Moore) (1986) * El club de los cinco - Allison Reynolds (Ally Sheedy) (1985) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición - Willie Scott (Kate Capshaw) (1984) (redoblaje) * La decisión de Sofía - Sofía (Meryl Streep) (1982) (doblaje mexicano) * E.T.: El extraterrestre - Gertie (Drew Barrymore) (1982) * Picardías estudiantiles - Linda Barrett (Phoebe Cates) (1982) * El Padrino - Sandra Corleone (Julie Gregg) (1972) (redoblaje) * Millie Una Chica Moderna - Dorothy Brown (Mary Tyler Moore) (1967) * La novicia rebelde - Hermana Bernice (Evadne Baker) (1965) (doblaje original) * San Diego, I Love You - Virginia McCooley (Louise Allbritton) (1944) * Cara Cortada - Cesca (Ann Dvorak) (1932) Películas animadas Jodi Benson * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Ariel * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel - Ariel * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Ariel * Historias de princesas - Ariel * Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua - Ariel * 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Anita Otros * Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Mono (trailer) * El profeta - Mujer con el mantón * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Recepcionista del aeropuerto * El libro de la vida - Mary Beth * The Nut Job - Lana * La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada - Angelique * Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Reina * Beowulf - Reina Wealthow * Open Season 3 - Ursa * Hormiguitaz - Azteca * El gigante de hierro - Actriz en película * Doug: la película - Judy Narinas * Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo - Anne Bonny * Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Albertine * Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del Bosque - Madre de Bambi * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Hada Aurora * El secreto de NIMH: El ratoncito valiente - Jenny * Scooby-Doo la leyenda del fantasmasauro - Profesora Svankmajer * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche - Madame Mousey * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Guardiana Mira Nova * Una tierna historia navideña - Sasha / Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes * Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Hova Películas de anime * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños - Diana * Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Elektra * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Shunrei (Yumiko Shibata) (Redoblaje) (2010) Anime Kumiko Nishihara * Sailor Moon SuperS - Diana * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Diana Tomoko Kawakami * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Pinky * Cyborg 009 - Cynthia Finder (ep. 10) Otros * Caza fantasmas Mikami - Reiko Mikami * Corrector Yui - Sakura Kasuga * Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi (eps. 28-52) * Perdidos en el universo - Millenium Feria Nocturne "Milly" * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Princesa del planeta de fuego * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shunrei (eps. 29-39), Daichi (Armadura Terrestre) (2ª voz), Geki de Oso (niño) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Shunrei * Naruto - Anko Mitarashi * Bleach - Miyako Shiba * Pokémon - DJ Mary, Pietra * Bailando con vampiros - Veratos "Vera" * Hamtaro - Suzie * Frontera sin ley - Shizuku * Lupin III - Diana y Judy Scott * Beast Fighter - Masumi * Kitaro - Yuuko Murukami / Midori (ep. 13) * Tico y sus amigos - Sheryl Series animadas * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Strongarm * El show del ratón - Ariel * El show de los animales - Zumbie * Creepie - Caroleena Creecher * ReBoot - AndrAIa (adulta) * Ugly Americans - Callie * Futurama - Amy Wong (temporadas 1-4) * Padre de Familia - Meg Griffin (temporadas 1-2) * Ben 10 - Gwendolyn Tennyson (ep. "Ben 10000") * Momias aquí - Nefertina * Los Simpson - Alex Whitney (Lisa Kudrow), Jennifer Garner, Greta Wolfscastle (Reese Witherspoon), voces adicionales * Jungla sobre ruedas - Carla * Blinky Bill - Blinky Bill * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Mira Nova * Oso, agente especial - Voces adicionales * Phineas y Ferb - Tink (ep. 14) * El Chapulín Colorado - Superbaby (ep. 6) y Rosa La Rumorosa (ep. 26) Series de TV Leigh-Allyn Baker * Stan, el perro bloguero - Cherri Pickford * ¡Buena suerte Charlie! - Amy Duncan * ¡Que Onda! - Ella misma * Hannah Montana - Mickey Cynthia Watros * Grey's Anatomy - Liz Connor * Esposas desesperadas - Tracy Miller * Lost - Libby * Fear Itself - Meredith Kane Holly Marie Combs * Lindas mentirosas - Ella Montgomery * Hechiceras - Piper Halliwell Morena Baccarin * El mentalista - Erica * Invasión extraterrestre - Anna Elaine Hendrix * Castle - Melissa Talbot * Mentes criminales - Judy Hannity Natascha McElhone * Californication - Karen van der Beek * Revelaciones - Hna. Josepha Montafiore Carolyn Hennesy * Revenge - Penelope Ellis * Cougar Town - Barbara Kim Dickens * Fear the Walking Dead - Madison Clark * Treme - Janette Desautel Nicole Sullivan * Wendell y Vinnie - Wilma Bassett * Black-ish - Janine Otros * Chicago Med - Insertos * Alias - Sydney Bristow (Jennifer Garner) * Construyendo un parque - Leslie Knope (Amy Poehler) * Veep - Selina Meyer (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) * Chica indiscreta - Poppy Lifton (Tamara Feldman) / Princesa Sophie Grimaldi de Mónaco (Joanne Whalley) / Mujer de las noticias (Annika Pergament, 3ª temporada) / Invitada (episodio 11) / Voces adicionales * El suceso - Christina Martinez (Lisa Vidal) * El juego de tronos - Melisandre (Carice van Houten) * CSI: Miami - Calleigh Duquesne (Emily Procter) (Temporadas 2-6) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * La oficina - Pam Beesly-Halpert (Jenna Fischer) (Temporadas 3-9) * Cortes y puntadas - Kimber Henry (Kelly Carlson) * Graceland - Catherine 'Charlie' DeMarco (Vanessa Ferlito) * Samantha Who? - Gigi (Angie Harmon) (temp. 2, ep. 22) * El Show de Bill Cosby - Vanessa Huxtable (Tempestt Bledsoe) * Todos quieren a Raymond - Debra Barone (Patricia Heaton) * Mildred Pierce - Mildred Pierce (Kate Winslet) * Persecución - Annie Nolan Frost (Kelli Giddish) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Fox paris (Angelique Cabral) * Dos hombres y medio - Lisa (Denise Richards) y Sharon (Janeane Garofalo) * El juego de las mentiras - Kristin Mercer (Helen Slater) * Hannah Montana - Becky (Tiffany Thornton) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dra. Burke (April Grace) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Archerina (Melora Harte) * Hércules - Artemisa (Rhonda McHardy) * Merlín - Dama del Lago (Miranda Richardson) * Deception - Samantha Bowers (Marin Hinkle) * Apariciones- Dra. Kate Sykora (Rachelle Lefevre) * Dawson's Creek - Natasha Kelly (Bianca Kajlich) y Andrea McPhee (Meredith Monroe) (2ª voz) * Diarios de vampiros - Aja (Cynthia Addai-Robinson) / Samantha Gibbons (Tiffany Morgan) / Enfermera / Voz en altavoz * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Sam (Joanna Garcia) (debut, temp. 3) * Escalofríos - Kim Carter (A.J. Cook) ("No despiertes a la momia") * Sheena - Shenna (Gena Lee Nolin) * Un verdadero padre - Rachel (Tamara Mello) * Bored to Death - Leah (Heather Burns) * Fear Itself - Kathy Mahoney (Josie Davis) * Querida, encogí a los niños - Kashmir (Helen Farmer) * El juego de la ley - Scarlet Meagher (Danielle Cormack) * Códigos de familia - Detective Maria Baez (Marisa Ramirez) * Wild On! - Brooke Burke (Brooke Burke) * La esposa ejemplar - Lana Delaney (Jill Flint) * Miénteme - Ria Torres (Monica Raymond) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Amy Burley (Lizzy Caplan) * El señor de las bestias - Lycia (Louise Crawford) * Victorious - Sophia Michelle (Rachel Quaintance) * 1000 maneras de morir (Doblaje Mexicano) - Voces Adicionales * ICarly - Jenna Hamilton (Charlene Amola) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Brandi Slater (Brandi Burkhardt) * Mentes criminales - Meg Collins (Sprague Grayden) / Jane Gould * Monk - Hermana Sally (Sunny Mabrey) * Abducidos - Kate Keys (Julie Benz) * Suits - Tory (Andrea Parker) * Doctor House - Arlene McNeil (Kathleen Quinlan) * Un sueño en Hollywood - Jackie Kowalski (Daphne Ashbrook) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Camila Reyes (Leonor Varela) * Hannibal - Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier (Gillian Anderson) (3ª temporada) * Chelsea Does - Christina Morara Telenovelas brasileñas Letícia Sabatella * Puerto de los Milagros - Arlete * El clon - Latiffa * Páginas de la vida - Lavinia * Deseo prohibido - Ana Adriana Esteves * Las cariocas - Celi * Avenida Brasil - Carminha (Carmen Lúcia Moreira de Souza) * Mujeres ambiciosas - Inés Ferraz Junqueira Liliana Castro * El sabor de la pasión - Laiza * El color del pecado - Olivia * Alma gemela - Luna Maria Fernanda Cândido * El Sucesor - Maria Antonia * Lado a Lado - Jeannete Dórleac Larissa Maciel * Maysa - Maysa Matarazzo * Passione - Felícia Lobato Otros * Laberintos del Corazón - Bárbara Ellen (Giulia Gam) * El astro - Amanda Mello Asunción (Carolina Ferraz) * Acuarela del amor - Amarilys Di Francesco (Guilhermina Guinle) * Siete pecados - Eudoxia (Márcia Cabrita) * Señora del destino - Eleonora (Mylla Christie) * Uga Uga - Sheeva Maria (Juliana Baroni) Especiales * Radio Disney Music Awards - Leigh-Allyn Baker * Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca - Princesa Leia * Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Princesa Leia Videojuegos Nan McNamara * Gears of War - Anya Stroud * Gears of War 2 - Anya Stroud * Gears of War 3 - Anya Stroud Otros * Fable III - Elise * Dead Rising 3 - Hilde * Ryse: Son of Rome - Oraculo, Summer y voces Adicionales * League of Legends - Katarina / Tutorial * Batman: Arkham Origins - Copperhead * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor - Ioreth * Star Wars Battlefront - Princesa Leia * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Mei Terumi, Anko Mitarashi Televisión nacional * Lo que callamos las mujeres Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Bita Dubbing Studios *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio - Barrero Producciones *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *Ki Audio *Macías TV - Roman Sound *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Tele Especiales, S.A. *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Enlaces externos *Pérfil de Myspace de Cony Madera *Imagen Cony Madera *Youtube: Cony Madera la voz de Amy Wong en Futurama Madera,Cony Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México